


First Time

by eliets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nyotalia, im sorry this is Bad, nedden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliets/pseuds/eliets
Summary: It was the first time Mette got a crush on a friend.[ For NedDen Week 2017, Day 4 - First Time ]





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> finally i did something for nedden week! i wanted to write for the days before but i was busy with school and all.  
> this didn't come out as well as i hoped but at least it's decent i think??

It wasn’t the first time Mette got a crush on a woman. It really wasn’t.

But it was the first time she got a crush on her best friend.

The Danish woman blushed, watching Anika, her best friend and neighbor, from her window. She was watering her tulips and was wearing only a crop top and shorts, her long blond hair in a ponytail.

They have been friends for a long time, but just recently Mette noticed how _beautiful_ her friend was.

She sighed, wanting to slap herself. She was a grown-ass woman, damn it! She was 25, not 15. Why was she getting a crush on her best friend now?

Seriously, why now? Well, maybe because she never had a crush on a friend before, and people had to crush on their friends at least once in their lives? No, that’s just stupid. It can’t be something like that.

But why, though?

Trying to look for an answer to her questions, Mette recalled her college days, the times where her roommate, Astrid Oxenstierna, would keep gushing (In her own stoic, quiet way) over some finnish girl she was a friend of and was always getting her hopes up.

Everytime Astrid did those things, Mette would mock her and told her that she was being stupid, because that was what she thought. To Mette, friends shouldn’t date.

Then she remembered something Astrid told her when she was mocking her a little too much:

_“Someday ya’ll understand.”_

In the day she said that, Mette just laughed.

And then, years after, there she was.

Crushing on a friend.

Case solved. It was Astrid’s fault.

“Damn you, Astrid!” Mette pouted childishly, taking her eyes off Anika for a brief moment. She was 100% sure the swede had cursed her! She could almost see Astrid laughing wickedly, wearing a black pointy hat and a black robe, in front of a cauldron, like the damn witch she was!

The dane wondered briefly if there was any shops where she could buy a Viking axe to get revenge on Astrid for cursing her. For a while she was spaced out, planning her revenge and imagining the day she would show up in Stockholm, with her axe, in front of Astrid’s house and ready to kick her ass.

Deep in thought, she didn’t even notice that Anika had stopped her gardening and walked up to the window where Mette was. So of course, when Anika knocked on the glass, she jumped up, startled.

The dutch woman chuckled in response and then pointed at the window, telling Mette to open it.

She nervously did so.

“Hello, neighbor.” The dutch woman said, playfully, with a small smirk in her lips. There was something strange about her voice today, she sounded so… _flirty._

It was the first time she ever sounded like that. And boy, did Mette love it.

“H-Hi there!” Mette greeted, grinning from ear to ear, her heart beating fast and her cheeks growing hot. She looked like a total dork. “How you doin’?”

“Oh, I’m doing great. Don’t know about you though. Your face’s all red.” Anika joked, and Mette’s face got even redder.

“I-Is it?” She asked, very aware that she looked like a freaking tomato.

“Yeah, it is.” Anika smirked “Why are you so blushy? Are you thinking about someone?”

 _“Is this flirting? This sounds so much like flirting! But is it really flirting?”_ Was the Danish woman’s internal monologue for a little while. God, she was so nervous.

“N-No!” Mette blurted out the lie, wanting to punch herself in the face for it. Why the hell did she lie? She should be flirting back, not acting like a nervous, embarrassed teen and trying to cover up her very obvious crush.

This was probably the first time she was so nervous talking to someone she liked. Why, though? _“Damn it, Mette! Pull it together!”_ She thought, scolding herself.

Anika stared her in the eyes for a brief second, smirk still wide in her face.

“You’re a bad liar” She stated “A very, very bad liar.”

“Yeah.” Mette agreed, snorting “I know.”

“At least you know it.” Anika rolled her eyes, chuckling.

“I know a lot of things” She flirted, winking, sucking her nervousness up and masking it with confidence so she would stop looking like a dork and started looking cool instead.

When Anika laughed, though, that fake confidence was gone and Mette was back at being a blushing mess.

“Say, Mette” Anika started “Wanna come by my place later to watch a movie?”

Mette’s heart stopped and her eyes widened. She screamed internally for a second, and then went back to her usual cheerful persona.

“Hell yeah!” She chimed, excitement rising on her chest “Do you want me to bring booze?”

Anika shrugged.

“It’s up to you. But I think we could have a great time even without alcohol.” She winked and Mette’s soul left her body for a second.

“Alrighty then! Wait for me there!” The dane showed her best smile “We’ll have a great time.” She saw the opportunity to flirt and took it, doing finger guns and making Anika laugh.

“We sure will” The dutch woman flirted back “Then, I’ll see you there!” She turned her back and left. Mette released a breath she didn’t even knew she was holding.

“See ya!” She said, waving eagerly and then entering a dazed state as she watched Anika walk inside her house.

It took her a little while to get out of her dazed state, and when she did, she noticed a bright pink tulip laying on the window’s stool with a small piece of paper tucked inside its petals.

Curious, Mette instantly grabbed the flower, taking out the piece of paper from inside its petals, and unfolding it, only to see a small note written in a neat handwriting that she recognized as Anika’s.

_“Yes, it’s a date._

_And I noticed your staring, you dork.”_

Mette looked in the direction of Anika’s house, and saw her staring from her own window, chuckling.

Her heart jumped. There was no use feeling annoyed because of her crush now. Anika was flirting with her, she was 100% sure by now.

She grinned, remembering how she thought Astrid cursed her just a couple minutes ago. Next time she sees her she already had bragging material, because her curse backfired.

“Just wait for it, swede.” Mette said proudly.

_Now, what should she wear for her date…?_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: taiesh  
> i accept requests for hetalia drabbles! i'll write any ship as long as it isn't incest or pedophilia.


End file.
